fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Poof/References
*This is the first appearance of Foop. *This episode reveals that Anti-Fairies are born square, as opposed to fairies that are born round. * This is the second time the word "Foop" appears on screen, the first time was Nega-Timmy, which was used whenever Timmy did the opposite of what his parents told him to do. * The Pixies never appeared to kidnap Foop. *In this episode, it reveals that Anti-Fairies just like fairies don't float when they sleep. *Wanda's motherly instincts can sense a disturbance in the fairy force since they were acting up as soon as Foop was born. *Foop is shown to have been born later than Poof. This may be because Anti-Fairy pregnancies may be longer, as everything that an Anti-Fairy has is the opposite of their Fairies counterpart. It may also be because Poof was the result of a wish, whereas Foop was not wished for. It could also be that the show's crew simply forgot that Poof was meant to have an Anti-Fairy counterpart. *This episode reveals that Anti-Fairies created spiders, pink eye, paper cuts, and Crazy Cow Disease. *According to Anti-Cosmo in this episode, there is an Anti-Fairy for every Fairy which is why he was questioning at the beginning of the episode why there is no Anti-Fairy version of Poof. *This episode premiered 119 years after Wyoming joined the United States. *''FairyBerry'' is a parody of BlackBerry. *''Carebuddies'' are a take on the Care Bears plush toys. *When Foop changes the castle, the cloud says Home Makeover: Poof, which is a parody of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. *''Crowns R Us'', the name of the store when Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof walk out of the mall is a parody of Toys R Us. *FNN is a parody of CNN. * When Foop was chasing Poof in their starships, it is an obvious nod to Darth Vader pursuing Luke Skywalker at the end of Star Wars IV A New Hope. * The Peppy Meals sold at Burger World are an obvious parody of the happy meals at McDonalds. * Foop's characteristics are similar to Stewie's from Family Guy. *The Anti-Jorgen looks different to how he looked in When Nerds Collide! *When Foop prepares to leave for Fairy World, for a brief moment Anti-Cosmo's bowler hat changes into a crown like Anti-Wanda's. **Also, In the same scene Anti-Cosmo's left leg is blue for a split second. **Plus, When Foop lifts his bottle, his arm goes behind his body. *After Foop turns Anti-Fairy World cute and colorful, he leaves to go to Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World is normal. *After the spiders lands on Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner's pink eyes and paper cuts are gone. *In the screen that Anti-Cosmo poofed up, the Anti-Jorgen on the screencan move and talk. However Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and the other Anti-Fairies didn't move and talk. *If Foop made all the fairies get storm clouds and black and white color then why did Cosmo, Wanda and Poof not have storm clouds and black and white colored? **Foop might have only applied this to the Fairies in Fairy World as he assumed all the Fairies except Poof were there when he found out Poof was not in Fairy World. *When Foop spins a little as he is above the crowd of fairies, part of the ship is missing as you can see that the "F" is incomplete. **Also, one of the fairies doesn't have a crown on its head. **Plus, the building appear to be very titled as the mountains. **And, the Big Wand isn't straight and looks a little like the Anti-Big Wand. *In this episode, mountains appear behind the buildings of Fairy World. But in other episodes, the mountains are missing. Category:References Category:Trivia